Mr. Resetti
Mr. Sonny Resetti (リセットさん, Risetto-san, Mr. Reset), also known as just Resetti, is a mole that appears in all the Animal Crossing series games. His name is a pun on the word "Reset," which is what causes him to appear. His job is to make sure the player saves the game. The more the player resets the game without saving, the angrier he gets, getting to the point where he forces the player to recite specific lines word by word. Resetting the game too many times will lead to a "fake" reset. After the player resets many times in Animal Crossing: Wild World, Mr. Resetti will talk about his cousin Vicious Vole Vinnie. His first name is revealed to be "Sonny" in Animal Crossing and Animal Crossing: City Folk by his calmer older brother, Don. History Animal Crossing Resetti's role in Animal Crossing stays the same throughout the whole series, but one of the main differences in this game is when he tells the player "Thanks for buying Animal Crossing!", which breaks down the fourth wall, where characters in a game or television program talk directly to the audience, or in this case, the playable character As aforementioned, he appears when the GameCube resets or is turned off without saving. He will appear outside the player's house, giving a lecture of why saving is important. Resetting constantly will lead to him forcing the player to repeat lines of text to remind them of the importance of saving. Such words that the player may have to repeat may be "I repent", "I'm sorry", or even "I like you." But if you say, "I hate moles." he will get even madder. Sometimes, he will pretend to have reset the game himself, mentioning beforehand that all the progress the player has made will be lost. After the "reset" takes place, the screen will pop back up, and Mr. Resetti laughs: It was all a joke. Animal Crossing: Wild World In Wild World, he plays the same role as in the GameCube game. Resetti can also be seen in The Roost of the Museum on Sundays between 2:30 P.M. and 4:00 P.M., drinking coffee with a relaxed, calm attitude. If the player strikes up a conversation with him he will talk calmly about his work, apparently friendly while not on the job. In this game, he never mentions the "resetting", as none of the DS units have a Reset button; instead he says "save the game". Animal Crossing: City Folk His role in Animal Crossing: City Folk stays the same as in Animal Crossing and Animal Crossing: Wild World, but he can now be encountered in new area in the city, called the Reset Surveillance Center, with his older brother occasionally making an appearance at the venue. This appears if the player has luck and the cones are out of the way , to the right of the city near the tunnel where he may give the player a Silver Shovel to leave the area. He will also appear the second time the game is accessed by the same player, to talk about the important of saving, regardless of whether or not the game has been turned off or reset with or without saving. This is the only time he will appear by the player's house for something positive. Animal Crossing: New Leaf In Animal Crossing: New Leaf he similarly scolds the player for quitting without saving their game. But for the first time, Resetti is optional: after the first time the player quits without saving, he will appear in the lobby and talk about how he cannot not appear again until the Resetti Surveillance Center has been built. From then on, Isabelle will remind players about saving their game when they quit without saving unless the Resetti Surveillance Center is built. The Resetti Surveillance Center can be bought as a Public Works Project by the Mayor of the Town for 360,000 Bells. This time it is inside a manhole which occasionally opens in the player's town after 8:00 PM, letting the player to come in. When the Reset Surveillance Center is built, Resetti will appear every time the player quits without saving the game. When he appears, he will ask why the player reset, giving the player the options of "I wanted to reset!", "My batteries died", and "I don't remember." *If the player chooses "I don't remember," Resetti says that he can't help you if you don't remember, and quickly leaves. *If the player chooses "My batteries died," Resetti will give a short lecture on how keeping batteries charged is important, then will leave. *If the player chooses "I wanted to reset," then Resetti will give a much longer speech, similar to previous Animal Crossing games. This option is also the only way to make Resetti angrier with the player each time he visits. By not/or ever saying "I wanted to reset", this marks the first time to where the Player can avoid being lectured or yelled at by Resetti every time the Player would reset his or her game. Resetti can be seen if an error blurb is executed while playing with the gates open. Gallery Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Animal Crossing Characters Category:Nintendo 64 Debut Category:All Characters